Little Mistakes
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: I know the title could have been better, but this story is a LinkxPeachxWolf love triangle with FoxxDaisy.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's another story I've thought up before Brawl comes out. It's a LickxPeachxWolf love triangle. There'll also be FoxxDaisy a bit later on in the story. I guess that's it for me so enjoy.**

**Brawl is not mine.**

Little Mistakes

It was a warm summers day at the Smash Mansion. However, Princess Peach was sitting under a tree crying.

She heard someone ask, "Peach what's the matter with you?"

She looked up and saw Wolf staring at her. She quickly answered, "It's nothing Wolf."

"Don't give me that Princess. I know something's wrong, so why don't you just tell me what's bothering you. Maybe I'd be able you." Wolf said, helping her stand up.

Peach took a deep breathe and said, "Alright this is why I'm crying."

_Flashback_

_Peach was walking in the halls of the mansion looking for Link so they could go out somewhere. Zelda saw Peach walking by and asked, "Hello Peach. Would like to join Marth and I for some tea?"_

"_Sure once I find Link we'll be there." Peach answered, as she continued to walk on down the hallway._

_As she was passing by the kitchen however, so heard a scream and asked, "Link is that you? Zelda wanted to know if-" She stopped halfway when she saw Link was on top of Daisy and they were kissing._

_Link quickly got up and said, "Peach wait it's not what you think!"_

_She ran out the door as she yelled, "Link how could you!"_

_End Flashback_

"And that's what happen." Peach said.

Wolf nodded and said, "Well, it does seem a bit strange that Link would be kissing Daisy."

"What are you trying to say Wolf?" Peach asked, taking a step forward.

Wolf crossed his arms and replied, "You said that you heard a scream before you entered the kitchen right?" Peach nodded so Wolf continued, "Well, did you ever think of asking Link what happened inside of just assuming he would do that?"

Peach let out a (gasp) and said, "Oh, great now Link is probably mad at me."

"You don't know unless you go look for him." Wolf said, starting to walk away.

Peach grabbed his hand and said, "Wait."

Wolf stopped and asked, "Yeah what is now Peach."

She kissed him on the cheek and said, "Thanks for listening Wolf."

As she ran walked away Wolf thought to himself, "_Hmm, maybe she could be mine instead of your's Link."_

Daisy on the other hand was crying on kitchen floor knowing that it was her fault that Link fell and that Peach saw them accidentally kissing one another.

She then felt something hit against her face. She quickly stood up and said, "Hey what's the big idea!"

She then heard someone hit the freezer door and fall to the ground. When she looked down it was none other then Fox.

She gasped and asked, "Oh, Fox I didn't see you there I'm sorry."

He slowly got up and started rubbing his head as said, "Well, next time don't scare me like that."

She nodded as he asked, "So uh what were you doing in here to begin with Daisy?"

"Well, I'll tell you." She said.

_Flashback_

"_Why did he have to help the kids with putting my crown on the top shelf? Ooohh, that Bower." Daisy said, as she put the old latter in front of the shelf._

"_Hey Daisy what're you doing?" Link asked, stepping into the kitchen._

"_Oh, Link I'm glad you're here. Could help me get my crown down from the that shelf?" Daisy asked, putting her hands together._

"_Sure Daisy." Link said, as Daisy let out a "Thank you ssooo much Link."_

_He nodded and started climbing the ladder and in no time had the crown in his hand, but when he was climbing down the ladder snapped in two and Link shouted, "Daisy get out of the way AAHHH!"_

_Link then was atop of Daisy and their lips were teaching one anothers._

_They both heard someone crying and looked up and saw Peach._

"_Peach wait it's not what you think."_

_As Peach ran away Link handed Daisy her crown back and shouted, "Peach please let explain."_

_Daisy then fell down to the ground and started to cry._

_End Flashback_

"So that was you that I felt my tail hitting against?" Fox asked, a bit worried about what she might say.

"Yeah it was it me, but that's not important. What is important is how am I going to tell Peach what happen." Daisy asked, ready to start crying any minute.

Fox quickly responded with, "H-Hey you don't have to start to crying again. Why don't you just go look for Peach and tell her the truth?"

Gasping (again) Daisy replied, "That's a great idea Fox. But you would come with me please?"

"Uh sure I guess I could come with you." Fox said, then being pulled by the arm by Daisy down the hall to go and find Peach.

**So is this any good? I hope the first chapter wasn't confusing if so I'm really sorry about it. It's just you know Brawl coming out so I'm starting to lose focus on writing, but I won't let that stop from writing (I hope that made sense). Anyway review and I will have Chapter 2 up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's chapter two of this exciting story. And just now things will get very interesting (in a good way). So I guess here we go.**

Chapter 2

The next day Daisy was looking high and low for Fox so she could thank him (again) for being so nice to her.

She however, couldn't find him anywhere in the mansion. So she was to give up until she saw lying under a tree outside.

She quickly shouted, "Hey Fox up here!"

He sat up while yawning and looked up and waved back at Daisy. She then started to run down hallway she bumped into Wolf.

She looked up and said, "Oh, I'm sorry but in a bit of hurry."

He moved aside as he responded with, "It's alright Daisy. By the way have you seen at all today?"

As she ran further down the hallway Daisy shouted, "Yeah I think she was with Link!"

Wolf then decided to go find Peach so that he could spent some more with her, whether Link was there or not.

Meanwhile though, Link and Peach were having a nice time looking out onto the lake as they were about to kiss. Although, it would have kissed if only Wolf hadn't pushed Link into the lake right then and there

Wolf then laughed as he stated, "What's the matter Link did I ruin something."

Link glared at him as he continued, "Well maybe this will make it all better."

He then pulled Peach close and kissed her right in front of Link. And from what Link saw Peach wanted to break away at first, but he soon looked in horror as she seemed to like the kiss.

Wolf picked her up and said, "Well, it seems she wants to be with me inside of you."

He then ran with Peach in his arms as Link shouted, "Hey get back here with Peach!"

Link quickly gave chase only to lose his trail in matter of moments. Link sighed hoping that maybe he took her back to the mansion. So he headed in that the direction not noticing Wolf and Peach kissing behind a tree.

When Link was completely gone Wolf pulled away and said, "I'm sorry about that Peach." Looking away he continued, "It's that when I see you with Link the jealousy inside of me takes over me and I can't control myself."

"Well, I didn't really like what you did to Link, but I somehow feel somewhat safe with you." Peach stated, moving a bit back.

"Somewhat safe what do you mean by that?" Wolf asked, growling under his breathe.

Looking away Peach answered, "Well, it's that I've known Link seen the last tournament, but even since you came I've wanted to send more and more time with you some reason."

"I understand Princess, but I'm not going to give up on you until you give me answer." Wolf stated, as he kissed her on the cheek and then walked away.

While this was going on however, Fox and Daisy were actually enjoying each other's company.

"So Fox do you want to go somewhere?" Daisy asked, blushing a bit.

"Well, I guess we could somewhere, but where do you want go Daisy?" Fox said, blushing a deep red.

Daisy looked around for a bit until she saw the island that was in the middle of the lake.

She exciting said, "Oohhh, why do we go out to that island out on the lake there."

"J-Just the two of us?" Fox asked, blushing a even deeper red (if it was possible).

"Well, yeah that doesn't bother does it Fox?" Daisy asked, turning towards him and smiling.

Staring at her for while Fox finally said, "Well, if you want to go out onto the island I suppose we could."

She hugged Fox tightly while thinking in her head that she would finally get a chance to be alone with him.

Peach however, had finally made her way back to mansion and she saw Link standing there waiting for her.

She walked to him and said, "Link I'm sorry about what happened earlier today."

Smiling Link said, "Don't worry Peach it wasn't your fault it's that jealousy is starting to show up in both of us. But-"

Link stopped and kissing Peach gently on the lips as he finished with, "all I want is for you to be happy with either one of us."

He walked away as Peach started thinking about both kissing she shared with one with space pirate and one with a hero. The question in her mind though was which was better for her the pirate or the hero?

**So how was this chapter? I'm sorry if this is a bit random at times it's just I didn't really want to start from the very beginning so that is why Wolf as feelings for Peach so quickly. And well, Daisy has feelings for Fox, but kind of at first by how Peach talks to her about him. Review and the third chapter will be up tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's third in this interesting story of mine (not that it's that interesting). Anyway that's it I can't think of anything else to say, so enjoy.**

Chapter 3

That next morning Fox was waiting outside Daisy's bedroom door, so that they could get going before anyone saw them leave the Mansion.

The door opened and Daisy said, "Okay I'm ready to go Fox."

He looked and she was wearing a sky blue dress. He waked to up her and said, "That dress looks really nice on you Daisy."

"Aawww, that's so nice of you to say Fox." Daisy said, then kissing him on the cheek.

She then grabbed his hand and said, "Okay let's go!" as they both ran down the hallway.

When they finally made to the lake and saw a rowboat sitting against the dock. Fox got in the boat first. He then helped Daisy in the boat by taking her hand and she got in. They both untied the ropes and put them on the dock for later. And they both had two paddles in their hands they were off.

As they started to row Fox said, "You know Daisy you don't have to row."

She just smiled as she replied, "Oh, it's okay Fox I've rowed before and plus we'll get to the island faster this way."

Fox simply nodded as he noticed the dock was getting smaller and smaller with each stroke.

Meanwhile Peach was looking for both Wolf and Link so she could tell them what her decision was on whether to be with "the pirate" or "the hero".

She found Wolf standing up against a tree with his eyes shut and arms.

She slowly walked up to him and said, "Hello Wolf."

He opened his eyes and smiled as responded, "Hey there Peach. So have decided to lose that loser Link and be with me or what?"

Right when Peach was going to speak Link showed up and shouted, "I believe you're the loser Wolf."

"And makes you say Link?!" Wolf harshly asked, growling under his breathe.

Link smirked as he answered, "Well, if I remember right Fox told me that whenever you two would fight one another he would always win."

"You better take that back right now Link!" Wolf snapped back ready to tear him lime from lime.

Peach couldn't take anymore and shouted, "That is enough! Both of you stop acting like this right this instance!"

Both of them stopped fighting and down at the ground, as Peach said, "That's better."

Meanwhile Fox and Daisy finally made to island and Fox helped her out of the boat. Daisy looked around and she saw a bunch of trees and flowers. There were even trees with flowers blooming on the bark.

"It's so beautiful." Daisy stated, still looking around in awe.

Fox walked to her and asked, "Well do want to do some exploring?"

Gasping Daisy answered, "That sounds like fun. Let's go!"

She grabbed Fox's hand and they were off to explore the wonders on the small island out on the lake.

**And I think that's were I'll stop for today. Well, I can't to almost everything in one or two chapters can I? So yes this is the only to keep me from getting (I can't believe I'm going to say this but) bored. Believe I've been having a lot of fun making these stories it's that with Brawl only fours day away. It's very hard to focus on this story. But don't worry I won't let this story on unfinished, so expect the next chapter up tomorrow. Review and thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final chapter is here? Well, actually I'm not going to you if it's the end of the story or not. You'll just have to read to find out.**

Chapter 4

Back on the island Fox and Daisy were having up until things got a little bit out of control.

"Fox why won't you let me go explore on my own?!" Daisy asked, while she tried to find a rock.

"Because I don't need you getting hurt that's way!" Fox snapped back, trying to calm himself down.

Daisy let a "Humph!" as she folded her arms and headed in the other direction as she said, "You know I can take care of myself! I don't need someone to come to my rescue every waking moment like Peach does!"

"Whatever." Fox said, as he started to leave the cave and back towards the boat.

Peach on the other hand had both Link's and Wolf's attention after she stopped them fighting.

She took a breathe and said, "Alright I've made my decision."

"You have?" asked, both Link and Wolf at the same time.

"Yes I have." Peach answered, giving them both a smile.

"Well, aren't you going to us who it is?" Link asked.

"Yeah aren't you going to us Princess." Wolf said, while thinking the back of his mind that he had won.

Peach just continued smile as responded with, "Okay I'll tell you I choose….."

Back on the island however, Fox was just about to reach ship when heard someone scream, "Fox help me!"

He knew right away that it was Daisy who was screaming. So he ran back inside the cave and ended up in the center of cave.

He looked around the area while he shouted, "Daisy where are you?"

"I'm up here!" She yelled back.

He looked and saw her hanging there for moment and then the rock spilt and Daisy began to fall. Or at least she would have if Fox hadn't caught at that very moment.

"You can open your eyes now." Fox said.

"Huh?" Daisy asked.

She opened her eyes and saw Fox smiling at her.

"Are you okay Daisy?" Fox asked, putting her down.

Daisy just stared at him for a moment, but then she let out, "I love you."

And she kissed Fox very passionately.

Back at the mansion Wolf and Link both were waiting for Peach to give an answer on who she wanted to be with more.

Peach finally said, "I want to be Wolf."

Wolf grinned as Peach continued with, "However, I would still like as my friend Link I hope your both not mad with my decision."

Link simply smiled as he said, "Peach like I told you yesterday whoever you choice I just want you to be happy."

After she heard say those words she ran over and hugged him as she said, "That is why I really want to be with you Link."

Looking back Peach said, "I'm sorry Wolf it's just-"

Wolf cut her off as he replied, "Don't worry about Peach it's alright." He walked away smiling knowing that his jealous was gone and was hopefully never coming back.

Meanwhile Fox and Daisy had just arrived back at the mansion as Fox was pulling the boat up to shore he noticed that Daisy had fallen asleep. He sighed and shook his head as he picked her and headed back towards the mansion with the person that he loved in his arms.

**Okay it's over now. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed it's that my eyes are begging me because almost all day today I've been working on making my created characters for Mugen. So I won't be "posting" anymore stories until after I've taken all of the pictures for each SD Card and everything else. So I'll see you around (I'm not really leaving just taking a break is all. Which won't last too long).**


End file.
